Forgotten
by Mckenna0824
Summary: When Summer feels forgotten by her family after the passing of her mother, a immortal boy comes to visit her to take her to Neverland. She agrees, but is faced with troubles in Neverland. Summer becomes gravely sick and is shortly on her death bed, but not before having some fun with Peter. Can a demon fall in love? Can Peter save her? I suck at summaries, the book is good,trust me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slamming the door to my bedroom I dropped to my knees and started crying. My dad just gave me one of his "speeches", which usually consist of yelling at me and pointing out all of the stupid decisions I just made.

Tears ran down my cheeks, burning my now hot flesh. These "speeches" happened almost every night. If my dad wasn't yelling at me, he was yelling at my sister. What did I do to deserve this? You might ask. Well this time I forgot to eat dinner. It's not my fault I was studying for a huge test tomorrow.

My dad is the one that always tells me to get good grades. If I didn't, I don't know what would happen. But I cant win with him. If I don't take care of myself, he yells at me. If I do, he still yells at me saying that I don't think about others. It's always something with him. One little spark can start a huge fire.

But fires burn, and hurt. He doesn't seem to see how much it hurts us. I continue sobbing but no one can hear, because I cranked up my radio. If he knew I was crying it would only cause another speech.

Am I allowed to cry? Compared to other situations, my family is perfect. I'm not abused, no my dad has never laid a hand on me. My mother died 5 years ago, but that's about all the bad luck that came to my family. So do I have the right to cry? This calms me down, but not for very long.

I should be doing something productive right now, besides pouring my emotions into my bedroom floor. I just don't seem to care anymore. I have a huge test tomorrow that I'm abandoning, my room is a mess, and there is a huge pile of clothes in the corner of my room that my dad has been telling me countless times to put away. What I should be doing is apologizing to my father for being so stupid, like I normally do.

But this time was different. I actually stood up for my self, looking him in the eyes, not at some crack in the ceiling. I wasn't about to go and apologize. No, I couldn't. If I did I wouldn't be able look at myself in the mirror anymore. Not like I could now, all I saw when I look in the mirror is a flat chested, fat girl. Nobody likes those girls, proving this is me being a 16 year old who has never even been kissed.

My crying stopped and now I just stare at my multicolored floor. It was almost 9 o'clock, and I felt like crap. I decided just to go to bed. I will worry about my home work tomorrow at school. Which isn't like me, but like I said, I really don't care.

I put on my PJs and climbed into bed staring out the window that overlooks my back yard. I start to think about the fairy tales I was told when I was a child and how everything ended up okay in the end. I like to think that everything will be okay, it keeps me going through life. But is it too crazy to think that it won't? Why should I stay positive when everything is pointing to negatives.

I'm crazy, I have a good life. I have plenty of friends, family and I get good grades. I'm in school activities and I do alright in those. But there is something missing, I've felt it ever since my mom died. It's like a gaping black hole in my heart that hasn't been filled for the last 5 years. I don't think it will ever be filled.

I remember a story I've heard time and time again about an island called Neverland. This island is inhabited by beautiful mermaids, wondrous lakes and magnificent waterfalls. On this island you never grow old and there are no grown ups. Wouldn't that be nice. I don't wanna grow up, college is just hell after high school with more work and more pressure. There is a boy on Neverland, named Peter Pan who sends his Shadow to collect boys from other realms who feel unloved, or forgotten and brings them to Neverland to become lost boys. The only perk is, you can't ever leave.

If Peter Pan showed up at my window, I wouldn't think twice about leaving. I laughed to myself when I thought this. It's just a fairy tale, something to give children hope. I knew this, but a secret part of me wished I was lying, that there was a far away place filed with wonder and beauty.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and before I knew it I was asleep. Unfortunately, not for long. I was sick and constantly woke up in the night having to blow my nose or recover from a coughing fit. It was only a cold thankfully, but it made my whole body ache.

I sat up blowing my nose for the billionth time and noticed something unfamiliar. The window was open in my room. A cool breeze reached me and made me shiver. I got out of bed and went over to the window and closed it. I didn't even know that this window could open. I crawled back in bed when I saw something...or someone in the corner of my room. I thought I was just hallucinating but then in moved.

"Who-os th-there", I stuttered. I rolled my eyes, nobody's there, your going insane. Was I? All of a sudden a boy appeared in front of me. I was about to scream when he sat down on my bed and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, I'm not here to hurt you", he said.

I nodded, trying to act brave, even though I was scared shitless. Was this guy robbing us? Or was he gunna rape me? A million things ran through my mind.

He moved his hand off of my mouth after realizing I wouldn't scream. I looked at the clock. 2 in the morning. Even if I did scream, I would get another speech from my dad which wouldn't be fun.

"You have to come with me Summer", he whispered.

How did he know my name? "How do you know my name?" I replied.

The boy smirked," I know a lot of things Summer".

"So do I, and your name isn't one, who are you?" I replied with my last ounce of confidence.

The boy chuckled darkly, "My names Peter, Peter Pan".

This couldn't be happening, Peter Pan isn't in my room, he can't be, he isn't real. I'm dreaming for sure, I will wake up soon and he won't be here.

"How do I know your telling the truth and not just some child molester, about to rape me. Peter chuckled. He waved his hand and the bed started floating. Our heads almost hit the ceiling when Peter brought us back down. "Bu-but your just a fairy tale I've read over and over, your not real", my eyes widened at this realization. Peter smirked still staring at me through his green eyes.

"Well since you seem to know so much about me, you must know why I'm here", Peter said. I nodded, slightly confused because he normally sent his shadow for boys. And he's not a shadow and I'm not a boy.

"Don't you usually send your shadow to do your dirty work," I said, smirking at Peter.

"I decided that this was a special case and I needed to do it myself. It's not everyday that Neverland gets it's first lost girl". Wait, he expected me to come with him back to Neverland. I'm not even fully convinced that he's actually Peter Pan.

"Lost girl? I think you have me mistaken, I'm not lost, my dad—"

Peter cut me off, "You were the one that said you wouldn't think twice about going, yet your here, thinking twice", his thick accent made me shiver.

He's right, I want to leave. "How do I know your not going to kill me when I get to Neverland, if the stories are true, they say that your a..." I stopped my self realizing I'm in the same room with a demon. I slowly scooted away.

Peter chuckled darkly standing up, "Guess you'll have to find out won't you?" He stretched his hand out motioning me to grab it. He was standing by the now open window.

I sighed before gabbing his hand and standing up,"What the hell, I have nothing to lose". And with that we were out of my small room and flying over the city. Heading towards the second star to the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We landed on the beach with a thud. I fell on my butt, causing sand to go all over my pants. Peter was on his feet staring at me, expecting me to say something I suppose. I looked around me. I'm actually here, Neverland.

In front of me there was a vast ocean. Waves rolled on the shore one by one. Behind me was a thick dark forest. Whatever lies in there is beyond me. But I had a feeling I would find out sooner or later.

I sniffled, which must have made Pan think I was crying, because he said,"There's no need to cry love, this is your new home".

I turned around to face him,"Oh I'm not crying. I'm sick", I laughed. Pan looked confused. I shook my head realizing what he was thinking. "It's nothing serious, just a little cold". He shrugged at put his hand out to pull me up.

"Let's go meet the lost boys, I know they will be very excited to see you", he said darkly. I shuddered when he said this, still thinking that they were all going to kill me. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and winced. Peter looked at me with concern.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just because I'm sick", I wasn't too sure that,that was why, but I hoped Peter believed me. He looked at me like he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Pan eventually shrugged and lead me into the forest.

"Wait we aren't actually going in there are we", I said panicky. I've heard about what lies in the dark forest. It has the deadliest plant in the world, dreamshade. One prick and your as good as dead. If the lost boys were going to kill me, I wouldn't want to make my stay here any less shorter.

Pan looked back at me smirking, "Well your more than welcome to stay here on the beach with the mermaids and pirates". I shook me head quickly. "That's what I thought, now can we get going, the boys are very...impatient... To see you". Why did they want to see me? I'm no one special.

"Yeah about that", I said as we started walking through the dense jungle, "Why am I here any way, I'm not lost, my family loves me". I wasn't to convinced when I said that, but I wouldn't let Pan know that.

"Well your very optimistic for a lost girl", Pan chuckled.

I stopped walking, "What the hell is the supposed to mean? I told you I'm not lost". Pan stopped suddenly as well. Pan was getting annoyed, his eyes narrowed on me.

"Oh summer, your so naïve, that's what I like about you. What I mean is that after your mom died, your family stopped loving you. You don't actually think they loved you did you?" Pan chuckled darkly. "You were just a constant reminder that your mom was dead and you or anyone else couldn't do anything about it". No that's a lie, my family loved me. I wasn't sure about my dad, but my sister, o-or my grandma, someone.

"You lie Pan, lots of people loved me" I replied backing up slightly. "Your just saying that to make me join your motley crew of lost boys". I won't believe it.

"Whatever you say Summer. But when you find out the truth, you'll be coming crying back to me, begging for someone to love you". I shuddered when Pan said this. Did he actually just imply what I thought he did...No, he couldn't. I-I mean he wouldn't, would he?

My eyes widened when I realized why he meant. Pan smirked and turned around to continue into the forest. I swallowed hard before following Pan deeper into the dark forest. The rough terrain was not helping my backache and I was still sniffling from my cold.

All I could think about was what Pan said, he wasn't right Summer. I keep telling my self he's lying, but apart of me says he's not. Is he?

After what seemed like forever we reached an opening. There was a fire glowing in the center and a bunch of logs surrounding it. Boys stood around the camp throwing knives or shooting arrows at targets. Off to the side of the camp was a huge tree, which I assumed was Peters tree house.

When I arrived at the camp Peter went straight over to a tall blonde that was standing over by the fire. Nobody noticed I was even there. They all just kept playing their dangerous games.

After Pan was finished talking to the tall blonde he walked over to me. The tall blonde following behind him. The tall blonde had scars all over his face and matted hair. He towered over me and Peter.

"Summer this is Felix, he's my right hand man", Pan said gesturing to Felix.

"Pleasure", Felix said sarcastically. I nodded back, I couldn't decipher any words after what Pan told me in the forest. God dammit, why am I worrying about what he said?! It's a lie! "Looks like you got a quiet one Pan", Felix said to Peter.

Peter shot me a confused look, then smirked back at Felix," Well that's odd because she was talking a mouthful on the way here". I was getting annoyed with Pan, I clenched my fists to keep myself from slapping him. "Maybe we should make her talk", he smirked.

Suddenly I was pushed in the middle of camp, closer to the fire. Pan whistled for his boys. I was suddenly surrounded by all of the lost boys. They were all different ages, heights and races. They all were gripping a weapon, some knives others bow and arrows, aimed right at me.

Peter yelled while holding his own knife, "Let's play".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let's play".

I frantically looked around the circle for a gap while the boys started walking closer to me. There! A small gap, only barely big enough for me to run through, was between two younger looking boys. I took my opportunity and broke free. I ran into the forest as fast as I could trying to get away from the boys. I heard them running after me and so I hid in the bushes. There's no way I would be able to out run them, even if I wasn't sick.

I silently prayed that they wouldn't find me. And when I no longer heard them I got out of my hiding spot and ran in the opposite direction that the lost ones went. I ran until I could no longer breathe. I stopped in a small clearing to catch my breath. I started coughing violently very loud. I tried to stop because the lost boys could probably hear me, but I couldn't.

I heard a twig snap and quickly turned around to see a very smug looking Peter. "Nasty sickness you have love. A cold? Is that what you called it?"

I started walking backward quickly until I backed right into a tree. Shit, I was trapped. Pan came so close to me that we were only inches apart. I looked away from him, refusing to look into his beautiful green eyes...wait what... I meant green eyes.

"Wouldn't want to spread your sickness now would we?" Peter smirked. I gave in and looked him right in the eyes.

"If you stay away from me, you don't have to worry about it", I replied.

Pan raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I want to do that love? When your so irresistible?" Did he just say that? No he couldn't like me? We just met, he just wanted me for his own personal pleasure, just like every other guy I've met. But I'm strong, I can resist temptation.

"You can't run away from camp Summer. If you do I might have to punish you, and we wouldn't want that would we? Your so innocent, I would like to keep it that way, wouldn't you?" I nodded, scared out if my wits. "But we can't do that can we if you run away? Now come back to camp and if you think about running away remember the consequences". I nodded again.

"If I come back to camp, you promise not to hurt me?" I asked, my voice shook with every word.

Peter leaned in closer, if that was possible, and whispered in my ear, "I can't make any promises, but if you come back to camp I can assure that I will make it work while for you". I shivered at his words.

I have to admit I was turned on...No,no I can't be, he's Peter Pan. He is supposed to be a bloody demon boy. He just tried to kill me! I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Which invited Peter to kiss me. He crashed his lips down on mine harshly.

I quickly pushed him away. All I could come back to say was, "Your gunna get sick now Peter".

Peter smirked and grabbed my hand, kissing it as he pulled me towards camp, "I'm willing to take that risk".

On the way back to camp my mind was active with a million thoughts. Did Peter like me? Of course he did he kissed you. Did it mean something? Do I like him? What are we doing when we get back to camp? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to "punish" me for running away? Or worse, is going to take me up to his treehouse and—

My thoughts were interrupted by Peter speaking,"Your thinking too much love". Shit, he could totally read my mind. A blush crept it's way on to my face. Good thing it was dark so Peter couldn't see, but he probably could tell.

When we got back to camp, most of the lost boys were dancing around the fire. A couple were passed out on the ground, and Felix was in the corner of the camp playing a flute. Peter went right up to Felix and took over playing the flute.

I sat on the opposite side of Pan and Felix string into the fire, through the dancing boys. It was odd, I didn't hear any music coming out of the flute, well I did but it was far off.

Pan looked at me confused, and sent Felix over to talk to me. Great just what I needed. Scar face to come and sweet talk me.

Felix came over and sat on the log next to me. "Why aren't you dancing Summer? I'm sure you'd have loads of fun". I didn't take my gaze off of the fire when he spoke to me.

"Ya know I would, but you kinda need music to dance", I replied , still not averting my gaze from the fire.

Felix grumbled before speaking again," That's weird, everyone can hear the music". I finally looked at him and saw the confused look in his eyes. The same look that Pan had not too long ago.

"Well there's music but it's quiet, almost like someone is playing it from a mile away", I said turning to look back at the fire.

Felix nodded and walked away, to talk to Pan again. Pan looked over at me with the same confused look. What the hell is going on? Pan handed the flute to Felix, and came over and sat in the same spot Felix did.

"So I heard you can't hear the music?" Pan said. I shrugged and looked at him.

"It's faint, but not really. Why does it matter if I can hear it or not?" I looked at Pan, who seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Come with me" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the side of the camp. "Listen Summer, only certain people can hear that music. Those who feel forgotten, or unloved".

I scoffed, "Well I'm not forgotten or un-loved, so that makes sense", I snapped. I began to think about what Pan said earlier. About how my family didn't love me. I began to think he was right. They didn't even know I was gone, they probably wouldn't even do anything. Or would they?

Pan knew what I was thinking and smirked, "Your starting to believe me aren't you? Your thinking about what I said earlier aren't you? Wondering if what I said was true? If your family even knows your gone? Well I can put your thoughts to rest dearie". Suddenly Pan waved his hand a picture showed up in the air.

I could see my dad and sister. They were sitting down at the table for breakfast, not even noticing I wasn't there. We always are breakfast together. They didn't care I was gone. I could feel a tear running down my cheek. Pan wiped the tear away and lead me back to the fire.

"Don't worry love, why don't I play a song to cheer you up?" Pan took the flute from Felix and placed it to his lips. He began to play, and I heard it this time. It was beautiful and enchanting it made me believe that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to dance, to be reckless and happy just for a night. Didn't I deserve that? The song made me forget about how I was sick, or that I was forgotten. It made me feel happy.

Felix walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "Would you like to dance now, Summer?" I nodded and started dancing around the fire with the other lost boys. I was swung from boy to boy around the fire. I was starting to get dizzy, but I didn't care. I wanted to be carefree and reckless, at least for a night.

After dancing for what seemed like hours, I started to get tired and most of the lost boys were passed out on the ground. I walked over to the log near the fire and sat down. Feeling my eyes grow heavy. But I was jerked awake by a coughing fit.

Pan walked over and pulled me up off of the log. "Out in the cold is no place someone who's sick. You need to be by a warm fire in a real bed". I shrugged but followed him to the biggest tree in the back of camp. The tree was very tall and there was only a single window at the very top. No ladder or stairs.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up Pan? Not everyone can fly", I snapped. I was tired and not in the mood to play one of his games.

Pan gabbed my waist and flew us up. I let out a small shriek as we landed in his treehouse. Peter and I stayed together a little to long after we landed. I awkwardly backed away and looked around.

It wasn't much, but some part of me loved it. There was a bunch of bookshelves and drawers around the perimeter of the room. In the middle was a huge kind sized bed, big enough to fit at least 4 lost boys. On the other side of the room there was a mirror hanging over a drawer. There were several books and articles of clothing in the dressers. There was a doorway between the bed and a bookcase. I assumed there was a bathroom through that door. Finally there was a gigantic fire place in the middle of the room. Which is kind of ironic considering we were in a tree and it could burn up. So I assumed it was just for looks.

"Like what you see?" Peter said, now shirtless, sitting on his bed staring at me. I blushed at the fact he was shirtless, he had a very muscular body. So attractive..wait what am I saying. I don't care. He's hot.

"I do", I said seductively, walking over to him. I honestly didn't care what I did tonight, so much as happened in the last couple of hours that I'm just done with caring.

Peter sat up, suddenly intrigued by my sudden change in attitude and walked over to me. He was just inches away from me when I could no long contain myself. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him with all the passion I've been keeping in. He kissed me back soft and slowly.

Our kiss was abruptly cut off because I began to cough violently, panting because I was out of breath from the kiss and my coughing. I put my hands over my face, trying to cover up the embarrassment. I can't believe I just did that. "Oh my god", I laughed, "I am so sorry. That must be so unattractive".  
>Peter chuckled and pulled my hands away from my face before kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, I think you need some sleep that's all. We can finish this in the morning". I nodded before realizing, there's only one bed.<p>

"There's only one bed. Where do I sleep?" I asked Peter, already knowing the answer, but hoping I was wrong.

"Oh my sweet Summer, you really are naïve. Your going to sleep with me, in my bed", Peter smirked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I said. Peter shook his head. I sighed before walking over to the opposite side Peter was on and climbing into bed. I laid with my back to Peter and a safe distance away.

"Goodnight Summer", Peter said before blowing out the candles that surrounded the bed.

"Goodnight Pan", I smirked.

"Call me Peter love" Peter retorted back.

"Fine, good night Peter", I said before I felt my eyes grow heavy and slowly drifted away into an unusually peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke, sunlight shined in through the one window. I slept through the night? That's odd. I usually alway woke up in the middle of the night coughing my lungs out, or having to blow my nose to be able to breathe.

Next to me, a shirtless boy was staring at me. I realized that I was up against his chest and his arms were around me. I don't remember falling asleep like that. I quickly sat up and tried scooting away. Failing, only to have Peter tighten his hold around my arms. His warm body only made my already hot skin, burn.

I wasn't hot though, I was the opposite in fact. I was so cold that I shivered. "You alright love?", I looked at Peter and saw the list in his eyes, which made me avert my gaze from his. We were moving to fast. He's a demon, what am I doing?

I peeled myself away from Peters grip and got out of bed. "I-I'm fine, I uh need to use the bathroom. Where is it?" Peter pointed to the doorway on the opposite side of the room. I started to make my way over there. Just before I was about to enter the door Peter appeared in front of me. He placed his hand on my forehead and felt my temperature.

"Your burning up, are you sure your okay?" Peter looked at me through his green, concerned eyes. He didn't actually care did he?

"I'll be fine, small cold remember?". Peter nodded and let me go into the bathroom. The bathroom had a glass shower and a porcelain bathtub. The sink matched the bathtub as there was a huge mirror that hung over the white sink.

I turned on the faucet and let the cold water run into my hands. I poured some water on my face. I looked in the mirror and suddenly felt light headed. I collapsed to the ground, hitting my head on the sink. The last thing I remember is Peter rushing in, saying my name.

Then the darkness consumed me.

I woke up in Peters bed, it was dark out now. How long was I asleep? I remembered what happened when in felt my head throb. Great not only was I sick, but I also probably had a concussion. I looked around the room to see if Peter was there, he wasn't. Thank god.

But my prayers didn't last long, Peter flew in the window and crawled into bed with me. He tried to touch my forehead, but I flinched away from him quickly. I attempted to stand up but I was so dizzy, I fell right back into bed. "I'm fine", I said more trying to convince myself than Peter.

"No your not, now lay in bed. You need to rest", Peter said urging me back to bed.

"Re—really I am, I think I'll go sit by the fire outside, it will keep me warm", I replied, hoping to get as far away from Peter as possible. I still had a hunch that he was going to hurt me. Peter snapped his fingers and a fire was lit in the fire place, in the middle of the room. "H-how is this tree not burning up?"

Peter chuckled, "Magic dearie". Right forgot about that. Not only does Neverland have beautiful scenery, but it's run imagination and magic. If you believe hard enough, you can make anything appear. "Now please get back in bed, I'm afraid I have some news to tell you". I did as I was told, wondering what he could possibly have to tell me. Peter tucked me under the covers and sat next to me. "Comfortable?"

I nodded, "What was it that you needed to tell me?"

Peter sighed heavily, "I visited Tinkerbell while you were asleep, to see if she knew why you were asleep. To see if she knew why u were sick, because she knows a lot about these kind of things. Diseases from other worlds". Peter paused.

"And? What did she say?", I sat up anxiously.

Peter took another deep breathe, "She said that since you came to Neverland, the island isn't accepting your sickness and it's making it worse. Your dying Summer".

What? No, how? I mean it was just a cold when I left. How can I be dying. How long to I have left? Tears were welling up in my eyes, "How long do I have, ya know...left?" I looked at Peter, whose eyes looked glassy.

"I don't know, it could be anywhere from 3 months, to 3 weeks". That made tears start running down my face. I just got here and now I'm going to go. I don't wanna go. Ive never even seen the whole island.  
>"Well can't you make it go away?! Like with magic?", I asked hopefully.<p>

"I can make the symptoms go away, the coughing and back-aches. But I can't heal the weakness and your time left because this disease is foreign to Neverland. And my magic is from Neverland", Peter said sadly.

I was still sobbing,"So this is it? I'm gunna die? When I just got here?" Peter pulled me in and I cried into his shoulder. His tunic was now wet with tear stains.

"I will make every last day your here count Summer. We will make the best out of it. I promise. I will give you the best last days of your life", Peter promised.

I laughed at the irony of that. Maybe Peter actually did care about me. "I love you Peter", I said into his shoulder. I didn't care what I said. If I was going to die, I decided to start speaking my mind, starting with Peter.

"I love you to Summer", Peter said pulling me away from his shoulder and looking me in the eyes. He started to lean in, but we were interrupted by my violent coughing.

"Are you kidding me? Not again", I said frustrated. Peter just chuckled and waved his hand over me. I could finally breathe through my nose and my throat didn't hurt. I still felt light headed and slightly weak. But besides that, you couldn't even tell I was dying.

"Now where were we?" Peter smirked.

"I think I remember", I smirked back leaning in to kiss him. Peter kissed back with passion and need. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I granted. I let out a small gasp when his you he met mine, causing Peter to smirk into the kiss. Peter placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. While I ran my fingers through his thick hair. Our tongues fought for dominance, which Peter obviously won. We pulled away at the same time, gasping for breathe. I was feeling even weaker than before.

I just realized that Peter was my first kiss. And probably my last, considering I didn't have long to live. But I would make the best out of it. Besides I'm on Neverland, I don't think I would want to die anywhere else.

Peter and I got into bed and I curled up to him. "Get some rest love, I'll be here when you wake up", Peter whispered in my ear. I nodded and snuggled closer against Peters chest. The last thing I remember was listening to the sound of Peters heart before falling asleep.

-  
>Chapter 5<p>

I awoke to a pair of large arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Peter staring at me. I smiled at him and planted a small kiss on his nose. I tried to get up from bed but was pulled back by Peter. He grabbed my waist and yanked me back to bed, pushing me back and straddling my waist with his thighs. He pinned my arms down, to the side of me.

His face was millimeters away from mine. His hot breath fanned my face, I looked from his darkened eyes to his lips. I watched his lips as they formed words, "Where do you think your going love?" He smirked before crashing is lips down on mine. The kiss was short, but full of lust and dominance. He pulled away, and the ever present smirk was still there.

"B-bathroom", I stuttered. Peters eyes were still black with lust. It kinda scared me, but only a little, it intrigued me none the less.

Peter chuckled and rolled off me. A part of me died a little inside, from the absence of his contact. "Hurry up and get ready love, I want to show you the island today", Peter said nonchalantly.

"Aw, can't we just stay in bed all day?" I asked tracing random patterns on his bare chest. I was next to him propped up on my elbow.

"As much as I would love to stay in and ravish you all day," he said with a wink, causing my face to heat up in a blush, "I want to show you the island. Ya know before...", he broke off.

"Before I die", I said looking at Peter, who seemed to be avoiding my eye contact. "Might as well say it bluntly, I mean it's the the truth and will happen eventually", I finished.

Peter paused for a second before getting out if bed, "Come on get ready. We have a long day ahead of us".

I nodded before heading through the bathroom door. But I stopped half way through the door realizing that I had nothing to get ready with. It was all back at my house.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said averting his gaze to me, from whatever he was looking at out of the window.

"I have no clothes, or anything to get ready. How the hell am I supposed to look presentable. I may be dying, but I don't wanna look like it", I chuckled.

This statement amused Peter for a second, before I brought up my demise. "Your on Neverland dearie, anything you imagine can appear in front of you, if you believe".

"Believe in what, you?" I asked innocently.

"No", Peter chuckled. "You have to believe in magic, That's all".

I smiled, closed my eyes and thought about all the wonder that has occurred since I got here. I may not be in the greatest situation, but all the beauty and magic has been amazing.

I pictured my toothbrush that I had back at home. I didn't want smelly breath on my date with Peter, if you even called it that. Not long after I felt a slight weight in my hands. I opened my eyes to see my toothbrush sitting in my hand. Woah, I'll never get used to that.

I smiled at Peter, who smirked back (of course) and walked in the bathroom. I made a couple other necessities appear before deciding to take a shower. I made soap and a towel appear, both which I used.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I made some clothes appear in my hands. It was my usual outfit, leggings and a cozy sweater, but it was warm on Neverland, so I put on a tank top underneath, knowing I would eventually have to take off my sweater. I imagined my combat boots and put them on. After braiding my hair I walked out to see Peter sleeping on the bed.

I couldn't help myself, so I jumped on him and straddled him like he did to me before. He looked up at me and smirked, "Ready to go love?"

I nodded and rolled off of him and stepped off the bed. "Where are we going first?" I asked eagerly. I was actually really excited to see the island, considering this is where I'm going to be buried. But I don't wanna think about that yet. I felt weaker than yesterday, but I still felt okay to walk around and do some other normal things.

"First stop, Mermaid lagoon", Peter said with a smile, before grabbing my hand and dragging me out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thick green forests and sparkeling water was all I could see as I flew over Neverland. But they werent just trees and ponds, it was beautiful. I've never seen so much beauty and wonder in my life. I don't think I will ever see such things again, not just because this is my last year alive, but because I dont think anything could top this. I've never been happier in my life, well you know considering the circumstances.

We finally landed in a small clearing. There was a lot fo rocks surrounding a small pond. But the thing that attracted me the most was the huge water fall that flowed into it. It was magical, that was the only word I had to describe it. As i was staring in awe, i seemed to have forgottwn that Peter was right next to me.

"What do you think?" Peter was loooking at me closely waiting for a response.

"I love it. It's so gorgeous, no wonder you want to stay here forever! Its beautiful!" I still had my eyes on the beauty that was infront of me.

"I'm glad you like it, but theres more than meets the eye", he smirked.

I frowned, as he pulled me closer to the pond. I saw something move in the water. It was silvery and smooth. Wait-was that...No way.

"Is that..."I asked suspisously.

Suddenly a beautiful girl came out of the water and sat on the rocky ledge near the edge of the pond.

"Woah" I said atonished. A mermaid was sitting in front of me. She had extremely long brown hair that covered her chest, which was a good thing considering she had no top on. Her tail was flapping in and out of the water. The silver greenish color was glistening in the sun everytime it came out of the water.

"Summer meet Evangeline, Evangeline this is Summer. Our first lost girl". Peter made the introductions quick as Evangeline gave me a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you Summer. Would you like to come for a swim?", she asked as her eyes sparkled.

Just as I was about to resond, Peter decided to speak my mind for me. "She is our first lost girl for a reason Eva, I would like her to stay for a while, you and I both know that if she steps a foot in that water, you will drown her faster that she wouldn't even know what happened", Peter sneered.

I swallowed hard, I had heard stories of the mermaids on Neverland. The mermaids lured innocent souls to swimming in the beautiful waters, and drowned then once they set foot in the shallow pools.

"Suit yourself, all I wanted was someone to join me for a swim", Evangaline replied innocently.

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand to fly up to the sky. We flew back to camp and landed in the treehouse. I was confused as to why we came back, but i suddenly felt really sleepy.

Peter could sense this and lead me to the bed,"Get some rest love, we will continue our adventure later".

I nodded and tucked myself in bed before falling fast asleep.

When a woke it was dark outside. Dang it, a whole day wasted. Maybe I could go join the boys at the fire, if Peter would let me that is.

"Did my beauty get her beauty rest?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"I'm sorry we couldn't see more today. Maybe I could come out with the boys and dance a little?", I asked eagerly.

"I think it would be wise if we stayed in for the rest of the love, its getting late anyway".

"Well what are we going to do? I only have a limited amount of time and I want to do something fun!", all my life I have been innocent and good. Now I was going to die not only with my innocene but knowing that I have never taken a risk.

"You and I have different definitions of fun", Peter chuckled darkly. He was right. I thought board games, holidays and watching movies was fun. He thought fighting, violence and harsh games were fun. Yeah, completely different ideals.

"How about a game?",I taunted, "We both like games. Peters eyes lit up.

"We can play a game, if we play my kind of game", Peters eyes grew darker when he said this.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Fine, I'm gunna die soon any way so why not? What do you suggest we play?"

Peter smirked,"I was thinking...",he trailed of. My memories flooded back to this morning of when I was basically begging him to take me right there. Sometimes my desperation and hormones takes a hold of me and I regret it later.

My face turned bright red at what he said next,"Let's play strip poker".

I shrugged,"Fine". On the outside I was calm and collected, on the inside I was the opposite. My mind was screaming at me. Don't do it Summer, only bad things will come of it. "How do you play?", I said confidently to Peter.

"Simple, we ask each other a question we want and the other has to answer honestly. If you lie or don't answer, you strip. One article of clothing at a time. Whoever is the first one completely naked, loses".

"What does the winner get?" I question Peter playfully. This causes his smirk to grow bigger, if that's even possible.

"If you lose you have to do anything that the winner wishes you to do", Peter said.

"One question. How will I know if your lying?" I asked. "Because I know you'll lie, I just need to know when you are". Peter chuckled and ran his hand over us. "What the hell was that?"

"That, was a spell that compels us to take off a piece of clothing if we lie to a question we are asked. But don't worry love, it will only last for our game. We wouldn't want the boys to see what they can't have, now would we?" Peter said with darkness in his eyes. "Oh and love we both know that I'm going to be the one who wins. And then I'll make you beg for me".

I suddenly regretted getting in this mess with Peter. But I didn't let my fear stop me,"Game on", I taunted.

And with that the game started. Peter sat on one side of the bed and I sat on the other. I was sitting criss cross style facing Peter. Who was also sitting up facing me.

"Ladies first" he said.

"Have you ever purposely hurt someone?" I asked.

"Yes", he replied. Damn I should have known that was coming.

"Who was your first kiss?" Peter asked. Shit, I started getting nervous.

"Some guy back home you wouldn't know him", I stated. I don't know why I lied, just something about Peter intimidated me and I felt like I had to lie to protect myself. Suddenly I felt compelled to take my shoes off. Shit.

"Aw come on Summer, your already losing on your first question", Peter smirked.

"Not for long", I said. "Have you ever killed someone on purpose?" Peters once warm face became pale.

"No", he said confidently. But sure enough he was soon taking off his shoes.

"Looks like were tied now", I smirked.

"Not for long", he said copying my words.

"Have you ever loved someone? Well ya know besides me", he smirked. That stupid smirk. That stupid beautiful smirk.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'. I closed my eyes a little bracing for me to suddenly take another clothing of article off, but nothing happened. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was hanging in to. Since I knew I wasn't lying.

The game continued and Peter and I asked each other questions about our selves and our past. We both lied at stupid things. But mostly me, so I here I was sitting there, down to my bra and underwear. And Peter still having his shirt and pants on.

It was Peters turn next. And of course he decided to ask the most dreaded question of all. "Summer, are you a virgin?"

Shit. Fuck. Of course he had to ask me that. If I lie then I either have to sit there with my bare breasts or my bare bottom. I couldn't decide which was worse.

"Tick, Tock love", Peter said smirking at me.

"Yes", I said. Letting out a breath of air knowing that I wasn't lying.

My turn. I looked him dead straight in the eyes, "Peter, are you a virgin?"

Peter smirked at my come-back. He thought about it for a minute. "No". Ugh, I'm so stupid. Of course he isn't, I should have kn—

Peter started taking off his shirt. What?! Peter Pan is a virgin. My mouth fell open in surprise.

"Yeah don't look to surprised love. I wasn't lying when I told you that you were the first lost girl", Peter said.

I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled body. He had a freakin six-pack! What do you expect. Peter noticed my stare.

"Like what you see?" Peter smirked. But he soon realized the mistake he made. "Shit, that wasn't my question. That doesn't count".

I laughed, "Yes it does and you know it".

"Fine. Are you gunna answer it?" A very annoyed Peter answered.

This was easy. He was hot and I wasn't afraid to admit it. "Yes".

I had to think of a good question. I wanted Peter to lose so badly. I don't know what I'd do with him if I won though. I don't care I still wanted him to lose.

Suddenly something came to my mind. Ah ha.

"Do you like me? Like, like-like?" I smiled at him.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Your such a nerd Summer".

"That didn't exactly answer my question", I frowned at him.

After a slow couple minutes, waiting for him to respond, he spoke.

"No".

Ouch that hurt. I mean I know I just got here so I shouldn't expect—

But he surprises me again. He starts to unzip his pants and slid them off. Leaving him in his boxers. My mouth dropped way open.

Peter was about to say something when someone came up through the trap door, Felix.

Shit. How did he even get up here anyway? There must be a secret ladder or something so Felix can can get in and out of Peters tree house.

"I-um, am I interrupting something? Felix asked with a shocked look on his face.

I looked at Peter for an answer but he just sat with a smug smile on his face.

"Summer and I were just playing a game, Felix. Would you like to join us?", when Peter said this I could feel my face turning bright red, and I tried to hide my face in my hands.

Felix, obviously realizing this spoke up again,"No, no I'll go. I just need a wword with you Pan after your done with...this". Felix winked before walking back down the ladder.

Oh god. What have I just done?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks! Please leave reviews and messages. I love any form of response. I want to know what you guys think!

Something that has been brought up a couple times, should I post it on Wattpad? I was planning on posting a different story on Wattpad but let me know if you would like this story on there as well.

Anyways... hope you enjoy my story!

My face was deep red when I finally gathered enough courage to look Peter in the eyes. What was I doing? This wasn't like me at all. I don't play strip poker with a guy that I have barely known for 3 days. This was crazy. All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to decipher what just happened to me. To me and Peter. Peter Pan the demon boy, what was I doing. I'm so stupid, what am I going to do now.

But then something snapped in my mind. Almost as if it was a light switch and it just turned off all of my worries. I don't care that he's a demon boy. He makes me feel happy and free. During our whole game of sexual tension I had not once thought about the fact that I was dying.

Right...I am dying. I am practically a dead man walking. Then why the hell was I sitting around here regretting my life choices. Dammit, I don't even know how much longer I have here so why am I second guessing anything. From now on I'm going to let go and be reckless.

"There's no need to be embarrassed love", a voice chuckled. Right, Peters still here, he pulled me out of my thoughts as I realized we were still both half naked.

"I know", I said confidently, feeling some of my blush fade away. "That's why I'm not afraid to do this".

I jumped on top of Peter pinning him to the bed, and began kissing his lips ferociously. He instantly responded kissing me back just as harshly. I pulled away just as his hands started to creep there way under my underwear, which I then remembered that it was the only thing covering my bottom.

I rolled off of him and sunk into the bed. "See no fear here", I said breathlessly.

Peter only chuckled and draped his arm around me before whispering in my ear, "I never thought you were scared. Why do you think I chose you to become my first lost girl?"\

That was a good question, why did he choose me to be the first lost girl? There are plenty of other girls around the world in worst situations than I. There were plenty of other girls not only braver, but also prettier, stronger and skinnier than me. I was just me, just Summer.

"Well, just Summer I think your pretty great", Peter said looking at me.

Wait what, did I just say all that out loud, or can he read my thoughts? I wouldn't be surprised if he could read my mind.

"But if you must know, there was a reason behind bringing you here, but..." he faltered off.

"But what? Peter what is it?" I asked looking at him intently.

Peter frowned and turned away from me, getting up from bed to put his clothes back on. I had to say I was disappointed a tad that I could no longer stare at his god-like body...okay maybe a little more than a tad. I got up to do the same, but stopped when Peter decided to fight again.

"It's nothing Summer, it doesn't matter any more", Peter said, clearly getting annoyed by my continuous asking.

I wasn't going to let him get off that easy. I grabbed his arm, which he totally could have ripped away from my grasp because he was way stronger than I, and looked into his eyes pleadingly, "Obviously it is something. You had to have brought me here for a reason. Why me? Why not some one stronger, like Wendy?"

"How do you know about her?", Peter asked with a confused look on his face.

"Everyone knows who Wendy is", I said obviously. "So why did you bring me here. If I'm going to die here, do you think that you at least owe me an explanation why I'm here in the first place".

Peter let out a loud sigh, giving in to my questions. "The mermaids and us lost boys have been at a long war over this island. The mermaids claim that they should be in charge of the island because they were here first. But I created I've heard legends of a girl that could make peace between all kinds of living things. I thought if I brought this girl to Neverland then she could make peace between us and the mermaids. We have been fighting for too long, and lost too many boys. We can't afford to lose any more...But it doesn't matter, we don't have enough time, so we just have to continue fighting".

"And let me guess I'm this girl and if I tried helping I would only get more weak and die", I thought out loud. Peter only nodded.

"I want to help. Now wait before you say anything or try and talk me out of it listen. I'm going to die any way. If I die knowing I saved people, I can rest in peace. Please, let me help". I can't believe Peter didn't bring this up sooner.

"No Summer, there's too much at risk", Peter said.

"Peter! I don't care what you think. Just tell me what to do and I will do it. I may only have been here for a couple days but I care for those boys too. I don't want to see any more get hurt".

Peter didn't respond, it looked as if he was contemplating something. Probably if he would agree with me or not.

After several minutes of silence he finally spoke, "Fine, but you have to rest now. You can visit the mermaids in the morning".

I smiled and draped my arms around Peters neck, "Thank you Peter".

Peter was staring at me through his green eyes with some emotion that I have never seen before.

"Do I have to rest? I can think of a whole lot of other things we could do instead", I said flirtatiously.

Peter smirked and placed his hands on my waist, "I can think of a lot of things too dearie, but the question is, can you handle it?"

"Oh I can handle it"


End file.
